Into the Lion's Den
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Garrus and Shepard have been flirting for a while, but when Shepard spares Sidonis' life Garrus is majorly pissed. What will Shep do to calm Garrus' rage? Find out! M for language and sex and stuff. :
1. Rage

Garrus was beyond pissed. How could she let that bastard get away? Ten good men had died because of his cowardice yet he got to keep his life no matter how worthless it might be.

He angrily paced the main battery. He'd thought there was something between them. That she might have some interest in him that was less than professional, but now he had very heavy doubts. He swung at one of the walls and he glared at the dent, his anger not even slightly subsided. His gaze fell on the crate that Shepard often made her chair whenever she visited him. He picked it, turned to the door and threw it. The doors slid open and the crate struck one of the mess hall tables knocking over chairs and causing the crew to scatter. One man nursed what looked like a broken nose. Garrus couldn't find it in himself to care as he turned to stare at his console again.

"Alright that's how you fucking want it?" She was angry, but Garrus would bet money that she didn't have anything on him right now. "You want to fight then get your alien ass down here and we can settle this the old fashioned way." Garrus truly was shocked. He looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

"I don't want to kill you Shepard. If I do that then there won't be anyone to stop the reapers." Garrus turned away and was about to close and lock the door when a chair glanced off his shoulder. He spun around with a roar and Shepard stood there pulsing with blue energy.

"I dare you to try Vakarian." She bared her teeth at him and Garrus wondered if she knew exactly how much she looked like a turian at that moment. He charged at her, rage blinding him. She created a biotic shield around herself just before Garrus crashed into her and pressed her back against the wall, his gloves preventing his talons from tearing through her shirt and into her skin.

"Shepard, why can't you ever just shut the fuck up?"

"Garrus, why can't you throw that goddamn pole away?"

Shepard pushed with her biotics and Garrus flew through the air for a few feet before hitting the mess hall counter. He used the momentum to roll head over heels and back onto his feet. He met Shepard's gaze and saw red at the sight of her smirk. She was fucking enjoying this. He charged again, this time intent on pinning her down. He hoped that he could choke her out and then go beat the shit out of Grunt for a while. At least he wouldn't have to worry about causing any serious damage then. Suddenly he was frozen on the spot, mere inches from Shepard. His glare fell on Miranda.

"I would have expected more control from both of you." She said unsurprised. She glared at her commander and then at the stasis trapped turian.

"My kids misbehave and I punish them on the spot," Shepard said reflecting Miranda's glare back at her, "spectators be dammed."

"That isn't the way Cerberus does things."

"I'm not Cerberus."

The women faced off for a moment and finally Miranda dropped her gaze. "Take it somewhere else." She said releasing Garrus from the stasis.

"Cargo hold." Shepard said turning on her heel. "Five minutes or I'm coming back to drag your carcass down there." She disappeared into the elevator without a backwards glance.


	2. Fight

Garrus contemplated not meeting her in the cargo hold. Why obey when she didn't honor her word? What did he owe her? Oh yea, his life and honor on more than one occasion. Right. To the cargo hold he would go.

When he arrived Shepard was dressed in a military grade training uniform, a form fitting tee shirt tucked into a pair of shorts, sneakers and fingerless gloves. Garrus forced himself not to notice how shapely her thighs and rear were. He stepped into the room and she turned.

"Need to limber up?" Her glare hadn't lost any of its fire. Garrus nodded minutely and began stretching his arms over his head. An odd look appeared on Shepard's face, but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Garrus entertained the idea of her noticing how much of his muscular physique was hidden beneath his armor. He smirked slightly and glanced at his own tight fitting attire.

Once his stretches were finished he faced Shepard. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart, arms bent at the elbow and fists clenched. Her face was a blank mask, but her firey eyes stared him down. Garrus fell into a similar stance and waited.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally Shepard moved. One second she was standing across the cargo hold from him and the next her forearm connected with his temple. He stumbled backwards and shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision. He swung a fist towards her, but missed as she danced back out of his exceptionally long reach.

"You're quick." He said letting a smirk settle on his face. He launched himself at her and she side stepped landing a kick on his back before dancing away again. Garrus grunted and pushed himself off the floor and faced her.

"That I am." She replied from across the room. "Take your gloves off." Garrus stared at her, his jaw hanging loose.

"I don't file my talons, Shepard."

"I know."

"Shep-…"

"Do it."

Garrus relented with a sigh and tore the gloves off his hands. She must want him to hurt her. Suddenly he was lost. This was a game he wasn't familiar with.

"You're not trying." She stated matter-o-factly. "You think I'm weak." She dashed towards him and her fist met his belly. His plates caught most of the impact, but it still hurt. He tried to grapple her but she ducked and back flipped out of reach, her heel connecting with his chin on the way. "You're better than most turians, Garrus." She came forward again, grabbing his sore chin and forcing him to look at her. He met her glare. "But you're still prejudiced."

"I don't think you're weak, Shepard." His fist connected with her stomach and she staggered back, cradling her abdomen. "Cocky, arrogant, fucking frustrating to work with, but not weak." He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her up against the wall. She spat in his face and he wiped the bloody spittle away.

"I'm really that frustrating? Gee, Garrus, and here I thought we were going to roll around in the sack some before you told me how much you hate me. Actually, this might be better. Hot hate sex is pretty awesome." She kneed him in the chest and he stumbled backwards. He lunged forward trying to pin her against the wall again, but she slipped between his legs and delivered a hard punch to the back of his head. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor gripping his fringe.

Rage blinded him again and he lashed out with his talons too angry to think of how much he actually could hurt her. She jumped out of his reach and he barreled angrily forward. They played a game of cat and mouse for a few minutes as Shepard ran Garrus around in circles and he chased after her in a fit of uncontrollable rage.

Finally Garrus got his talons on her. He gripped her biceps angrily, trying to force her to submit before he really hurt her. But even when he drew blood she didn't flinch and his anger began to quickly ebb away. "Shepard." He gently pushed her away and held her at arms length. "This is insane."

Suddenly she started laughing. She threw her head back and cackled for a good few minutes before wiping the tears from her eyes. Garrus pulled his talons out of her arms with a sickening slurping sound and got some medigel from the station on the wall.

"This is insane?" Garrus applied the medigel with the back of a talon. "_This_? Sweet Jesus you've followed me across the galaxy after a rogue spectre and now you're going to follow me into the relay of no return, but a stress relieving spar between friends is _insane_?" She shook her head and Garrus tossed the empty medigel packets to the side. "Someone get me a _Webster_, they must have changed the definition since I last looked."

Garrus cocked his head to the side. "What's a '_Webster_'?" Shepard shook her head with a mumbled 'nothing'.

"My quarters," she paused and gave him a once over, "fifteen minutes. I'll find something you can drink." Garrus stared after her, his anger completely ebbed. One minute she's kicking his ass and the next she's inviting him into her room? What was that human phrase? 'Into the lion's den.' Yea, that's where he was going.


	3. Chat

"Garrus." Her tone was nonchalant and Garrus paused in the door.

"Shepard." He replied, hoping he sounded as calm as she did. The scene in the cargo hold was still fresh in his mind. What the hell was supposed to happen now?

"Take a seat." She gestured towards the seating area and Garrus noted the presence of two glasses, each filled with a different color substance. He thought he recognized a rare Palavan ale in one of them. He sat down on the edge of the nearest couch and Shepard sat next to him, her thigh gently brushing his. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment. This was…different. He'd expected a lecture or maybe even another spar, but Shepard was almost coming onto him. Did she realize she was doing it or was it just reflex by now?

"I think we might be handling this the wrong way." Shepard took a sip of the green liquid in her glass and sighed lightly. "Perhaps provoking you wasn't the correct way to deal with this issue." Garrus thought for a moment.

"In your defense I was being rather unreasonable." He was ashamed of himself. He should have had more discipline than to fly off the handle. And he told her so.

"You weren't being that unreasonable, Garrus. I tend to like the way turian's do things. Sparring and other physical activities should be part of all military." She chuckled and took another small sip. "There were some people I sure would have liked to throw on the ropes back when I was in the Alliance. Alenko, for example. God he pissed me off some days." She took a larger sip this time.

Garrus was quiet for a moment. Alenko always put a bad taste in his mouth and he and Shepard never had gotten around to talking about him during their flirtatious conversations. He realized he had zoned out and met Shepard's confused stare.

"I lost you there for a minute." She said swirling the beverage around in her glass. Garrus picked his up off the table and took a swig. He had been right. Shepard must have pulled some taught strings to get this particular drink.

"Just thinking." Garrus said taking another, larger sip of his ale.

"About?" Shepard followed suit, draining her glass and then filling it with the green liquid again.

"Alenko pissed you off, yet you still mated with him. I just don't get it." Shepard sputtered and Garrus jumped back in alarm.

"W-what?" She said wiping the bright green liquid off her chin and rubbing at the new stain on her uniform.

"You and Alenko. Before Ilos I saw him go in your room…neither of you emerged until we were almost there. The crew said you were 'doing the nasty'. Joker had to explain that one to me." Garrus nervously rubbed the back of his fringe.

"Christ, Garrus, Kaiden and I did _not_ have sex." Shepard set her glass on the table and pulled her uniform shirt over her head. She cursed at the green stain on her under shirt and then pulled it over her head too. Garrus desperately picked a magazine up off the table and opened it. He threw it down with a curse as the images burned themselves into his brain. He'd never look at a hanar the same ever again. Shepard sat next to him once more, thankfully fully clothed.

"Well, if you didn't mate. What did you do?" He asked after Shepard had refilled her drink. She took a sip before answering.

"We drank. Well, I drank. He spent the whole time trying not to look at the photo of Ashley I had on my desk. Fucking sap." She took another small sip and then drained her second glass, third if you count the one she spilled down her shirt, then refilled the glass again. "How that man made it in the military I will never know."

"What about all the flirting?" Garrus said taking a small swig of his ale. Shepard stared up at him with glazed eyes.

"I don't know how it is with turians, but for humans flirting have different varieties. What I did with Kaiden was just friendly." Shepard nursed her glass with shaking hands.

"So is it just friendly with everyone?" Garrus plucked the glass out of her unsteady hands and set it on the table. It was a loaded question and sober Shepard would have known it. He was unsure if drunk Shepard would

"Mostly." Shepard replied her hands following the direction her precious alcohol was going, a small smile gracing her face. Oh yea, drunk Shepard caught on too.

"Please elaborate Shepard." He pushed her hand back. "And take a break from the drink." Shepard pouted for a moment before laying her head on Garrus' thigh. He shifted nervously and settled a talon on her shoulders. He told himself it was the alcohol that was making her be so physical. Their previous conversations had never resulted in any physical contact. Garrus found he kind of liked it.

"There is this one guy I've been flirting with in a less friendly way." She said tracing patterns on the couch cushions. Garrus took a large gulp of his ale.

"What is that phrase Kelly used? 'Tall, dark and handsome?'" Garrus said and Shepard barked a laugh.

"Actually, that is pretty accuuuuuur…accu…right." Shepard slurred and rolled over so she could gaze up at her turian pillow. "Unfortunately I think I might have fucked that up. I made a decision he didn't really like and he's super pissed at me now." She laughed humorlessly.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Garrus said staring at the empty glass in his hands.

"I dunno." She sighed heavily." He probably thinks I just want him for sex, but that's not it. I also want to learn a little about his race, among other things. Aliens are so interesting. I like learning about their culture and history…and anatomy." Shepard twirled a few strands of hair around her finger lazily. Garrus stared down at her. This was going a whole new direction.

"You like alien…anatomy?" He said grabbing the bottle of ale off the table and replacing it with his glass. Somehow he thought he'd need some liquid courage for this conversation. Sure they'd flirted, but they'd never blatantly talked about how this was supposed to happen.

"Well yea. Did you know that humans are the only species in the known galaxy that have hair? I know elcor have little wisps, but not hair all over their bodies like humans do." Garrus had heard other turians talking about that unique human feature. A rumor had been going around one of the ships he served on the turian military about humans having hair in _other_ places. One of his comrades had confirmed this as truth.

_"She said that she usually shaves it." Privern leaned across the table with a wide grin on his face as he told his fellow squad members about his encounter with a human prostitute. "But had stopped because she's taking on a lot of alien clients recently and if they wanted a human they were going to get the complete experience." _

_ "What was it like?" Karnik piped up, obviously soaking in every word that poured out of Privern's mouth._

_ "Different." Privern said. "In a good way." He smirked at Karnik. "Wanna come with me next time?" Karnik leaned away looking shocked and embarrassed. _

_ "I've never been with a female before. I barely know what to do with a turian woman much less a human one." Privern let out a hearty laugh. _

_ "All you have to do is be there. These females love getting their hands on some alien meat." _

_ At that point Garrus set the data pad he had been reading down and told them all to get some rest. _

He wondered if Shepard shaved or if she didn't bother with it. He stared down at his inebriated commander. Spirits, he defiantly could not think of that right now. She was drunk and defenseless and, if he remembered correctly, human alcohol tended to be an aphrodisiac. Oh this would not end well.

"Shepard, I've had a great time and the ale is wonderful, but I really have to get back to my calibrations." He lifted Shepard's head out of his lap and rose off the couch. Her hand caught his wrist.

"Dammit. We haven't even talked about Sidonis. You can't leave now." She tugged on his arm trying to get him back on the couch.

"Shepard, I-"

"Sit your ass down Vakarian. That's an order." Shepard was suddenly Commander again and Garrus was back on the couch with her head in his lap before he realized what had happened. "I know you're pissed that I let him go, but if you killed him you wouldn't have been you anymore. You would have been a vengeful, cold blooded killer walking around wearing _my_ turian's face. And that is something I simply can't accept." Shepard absently stroked his knee and Garrus forced himself to remember that she was drunk and probably didn't really know what she was doing.

"I do understand, but that doesn't make me any less angry. If you had been in my position you would have killed him and we both know it." Garrus clenched a fist. He couldn't decide if he was angry about the Sidonis situation or hopelessly distracted by the path Shepard's hand was making up his thigh. "And since when did I become _your_ turian?"

Shepard stopped tracing her fingertips along his leg and glared up at him. "The moment you joined my crew over two years ago you became _my_ turian. Just like Tali is _my _quarian and Thane is _my_ drell. First there was Wrex and now there is Grunt. Liara and then Samara. All of which are _mine_. Every human aboard this vessel in _mine_. You are my charges and you belong to me. It's my job to make sure you live and any mistake you make while under my commander is a mistake I make." She sat up and leaned in close to his face so that he could feel her breath as she spoke. "And I don't make mistakes Garrus."

"Everything you do, you do for a reason. I know Shepard. But sometimes I don't agree with your judgment." His voice was low, almost a growl and he could see Shepard's fingers clench around the cushions.

"You don't have to agree with it, Garrus. You don't even have to like it." She threw a leg over his and straddled his knees her arms curving around his shoulders as she settled her head into the crook of his neck. "But you do have to follow my orders." She exhaled heavily blowing onto the sensitive skin and Garrus shivered involuntarily. "Isn't that right, Officer Vakarian."

Garrus growled lowly, caught somewhere between anger desire. "Shepard. If you don't back off our 'relationship' is going to kick up from flirting to fucking real quickly." He pushed her back and glared at her.

Shepard smirked and her soft pink tongue came out to trace her lips. "Now that I would like to see, Officer Vakarian." She said coyly.

Garrus growled again and grabbed her waist roughly. "So be it." He said and dropped her on her bed.


	4. Sex

Shepard was a sexual deviant. Garrus was sure of it now. There didn't seem to be an act that she wasn't familiar with. Humans weren't born with this talent were they? Hell they didn't even like sex until their preteens! All others thoughts dissipated as he glanced down at his commander between his legs.

Originally he was trying to send her a message. 'You may be my commander, but here I am master'. Of course that didn't work so great once he realized Shepard liked sucking his thick turian cock just as much as he liked the fact that she was on her knees before him.

"Shit! Fuck!" He yelled as Shepard took his entire length into her mouth. His talons tangled in her brunette hair and she groaned around him as he pulled on it. "Shepard!" He clenched his teeth as he pushed her mouth off of him. "No…more." He panted heavily. Shepard smiled and wiped her mouth. It should have scared the hell out of him, but his member pulsed in response.

"Big bad turian can't take it, hmmm?" She said settling herself in his lap. He'd stripped her first. He wanted her to know that he was dominant here. And it had only spurned her on. He could feel her sex ghosting over his tip and he groaned dropping his forehead onto her shoulder and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

Her arms came up around his neck and she nuzzled him. "You didn't fuck it up Shepard." He said against her salty flesh. He lapped at it, the taste making his stomach do back flips. He could taste the pheromones in her sweat. Spirits, she was like that because of _him._ He thrust his hips into hers at the thought.

She made a small, very feminine, noise in the back of her throat as his tip and her folds met for an instant. Garrus all but chained his hips to the bed to keep from thrusting into her and fucking her until she couldn't walk.

"You deserved your revenge." Shepard replied huskily. "You were right. If it had been me staring through that scope I would have killed him." She pressed herself against him, her breasts chafing lightly on his chest plates.

"Murder isn't justice." He retorted. "An eye for an eye would make the world blind as your prophets' say."

"Can we talk about this later?" Shepard asked her hips rocking against his. He nodded and lay back on the numerous pillows on her bed, pulling Shepard with him. She hovered over him for a moment and pressed her lips lightly against his lip plates. He mimicked her kiss as best he could the sweet scent of human alcohol reminding him that Shepard may not be all there. He found in his present situation that he really didn't care all that much if she was all there or not.

Shepard sat back on her haunches and smiled down at her newfound lover. "Have you ever been with a human, Garrus?" She trailed her hands down his chest absently.

"Once before now." He said watching her reaction. Her smiled widened.

"So it seems I'm not the only one who knows what I'm doing." She lifted herself up suddenly and began to slowly take Garrus' length within her. The action made him forget to be shocked that _his_ Commander Shepard had mated with a turian before.

They both moaned as she took him to the hilt. Garrus growled in pleasure as their hips rocked together. Shepard bounced on his member and he dug his talons into her hips. He rolled them over and stared down at Shepard with a wide turian smile on his face.

"If you've mated with a turian before then you must know how it's really done." He flipped her over and slid into her from behind. Shepard let out a low long moan and her fingers tangled in the bed sheets. Garrus curled one arm around her waist to support her, the other slid beneath her to tease her clitoris. Shepard bucked against him.

"Gar…" She attempted to say his name, but it was drowned out with a scream as she reached her first climax. Garrus groaned as her walls tightened around him. He rode with her slowly until her walls loosened and she regained the ability to speak. "Jesus Christ…" She said lying limply on the bed.

"I'm not done with you Shepard." Garrus said hiking one leg up on the bed, entwining his fingers in her hair and pulling on it. Shepard moaned as he thrust into her mercilessly. All too soon she felt another orgasm ready to shoot through her. Garrus leaned down and set his chin on her shoulder. "Climax for me Shepard." He whispered causing chill bumps to rise all over Shepard's flesh. She screamed as a second wave of pleasure tore through her body. Garrus followed closely behind her his seed spilling onto the sheets as he released his hold on her hair and she fell bonelessly to the mattress. Garrus fell next to her panting heavily.

"You're going to kill me." She said after a moment and Garrus chuckled.

"Big bad Commander can't take anymore, hmmm?" He said mimicking her earlier words. Shepard glared at him.

"I can take whatever you can dish out, Vakarian." She pushed herself up and groaned at the numerous abrasions on her skin. "Should've listened to Mordin." She said rubbing the red mark along her stomach.

"I could have been more careful." Garrus said gently laying his hand over hers.

"Yes, but then it would have been boring." Shepard smirked at him and Garrus cracked a smile. "We'll probably be arriving at the Citadel soon." Shepard said jumping out of her bed and assembling her armor. Garrus followed suit.

"Shepard." Garrus said turning towards and fastening his gauntlets on.

"Hmmm?" She replied fastening the clamps on her boots.

"Who was the turian?" He asked watching her closely.

Shepard clipped her weapons into their slots. "His name was Karnik I think." She said pulling her hair up into a bun. "Why?"

"No reason…" Garrus said hoping Shepard couldn't read the shock on his face.

Shepard shrugged. "Let's get this shit over with." She said heading towards the elevator. Garrus followed in a daze. She had mated with _Karnik_? Who knew the little guy had it in him? He glanced at Shepard as she adjusted the settings on her pistol. He got the feeling that Shepard had been the master in that scenario. He smiled to himself. Wasn't she always? He


End file.
